Athmae
by Shiny-Things-Are-Good
Summary: Athmae and her companion, Palamon are traveling with Achmed, Grunthor, and Rhapsody. But what Athmae doesn't know is that Achmed is her father. And that there are many more surprises ahead.
1. waking

Athmae sat strait up on her sleeping mat and pulled her knife from under her pillow. Nothing was there other than the darkness mingled with firelight. She sheathed the knife in her black leather boot and lad back down on her mat with one arm covering her eyes. Everything was silent expect for the crackling of the fire. A sandy voice spoke out to her, "Bad dreams?"  
Athmae turned her head towards the person who had spoke to her. She replied, "I thought I told you that I don't dream."  
Another voice spoke out, "Yeah right, everyone dreams." Athmae sat up quickly, crossed her legs, and glared at the street rat called Jo. Jo glared back at her before she finally broke the silence. "You act so tuff but I bet you're just as soft as any other person." Athmae rolled her eyes and said, "Tell me Achmed, when do we get rid of the arrogant brat?" Jo snorted, "Don't worry I'll be gone soon enough." "Joy, may I ask where you'll go, just in case I find something of mine missing and want to chop of your ruddy head?" "Good luck with that. I'm going to join the Forlorn Thieves." "You wouldn't last one day." "How would you know?" Athmae stud up and swiftly walked over to Jo so she was staring her right in the face. She pulled up her right sleeve so only her and Jo could see what was burned into her wrist. It was a circle with the letters "F" and "T" in it. Then in a language that few could understand, Athmae started to speak to Jo quietly and yet harsh. Jo kept staring at Athmae, trying to hold in her fright. Athmae stood back up still keeping gaze with Jo, and then slowly walked away into the darkness. Jo shook her head as if shaking off a bad feeling and lad back down. 


	2. The lake

PALAMON  
  
Palamon looked towards Athmae as she walked away, and closed his eyes. He slowly sat up and growled in disgust. "It's not my fault. She is the one that is always wench to me!!!" Jo hollered. Palamon rolled his eyes and said, "Listen, Athmae has had it harder than you think." "What did she not get, a pony when she was 6. That's such a hard life." Jo retorted. "No, not even close. It's not my place to say, but watch your attitude, or she may just kill you with out regret." Palamon replied, then got up and walked in the direction that Athmae did  
  
The light of the moon was shining through the trees, creating patches of pale light on the ground. Palamon slowly approached the shore of the lake and looked across it. He closed his eyes and lifted his head toward the night sky. The moonlight felt so good on his face. He heard something in back of him rustling in the wood, but didn't know where or what it was.  
  
ATHMAE  
  
Athmae was sitting on a tree branch with one leg dangling over the edge, and her head resting on the trunk. She never could sleep at night. Ever night she heard her mother screaming in her ears. Since the day her mother had died she had been looking for her father. But somehow it ended up a different quest. She had run away from home with Palamon when she was 14 to join the Forlorn Thieves. Coning men out of there money, and killing whoever got in her way. But that was her old life. Athmae glanced over at the lake and saw Palamon standing by the lake. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. She climbed down quietly from the tree and grabbed a small rock. Silently she crept to a tree closer to Palamon. She grabbed the lowest branch and slowly climbed to a higher branch. Athmae pulled out the stone and threw it in the woods. Just as she thought, he turned his head. This was her chance. Athmae leaped of the branch and landed on top of him. But before she could say a word, Palamon flipped her on her back. "What the hell was that for?" Palamon said through clenched teeth. "Lighten up, it's just a joke." Athmae replied meekly. Palamon rolled his eyes and let her get up. Athmae sat and said, "So what are you doing out here anyway?" "Just thinking." He replied pulling Athmae to her feet. "Right, I'm going to try and go back to sleep." Athmae said while brushing off the dirt on her black leather pants, and walked back to the fire. As Athmae walked off, Palamon stared at the back of her. He knew he feelings for her but he didn't know how quite to express them. Before the back of her elapsed in darkness, Palamon cocked his head to the side and gazed at her butt. In the darkness, Palamon said to himself, "Palamon, you bad boy." 


	3. surprises

ATHMAE  
  
Athmae was wandering the streets of Bethe Corbair, looking at all the items on carts and in shops. She was suppose to meet Achmed, Jo, Rhapsody, and Palamon at noon in the town square. It was nearly time so she thought she would be early. She spotted them, but there was someone else there. There was something mysterious about this person.  
Athmae walked over to the table her companions were sitting at and sat down next to Achmed. Only he noticed that she had sat down. Jo was blabbing non-stop to the strange man. "Does that mouth of yours ever stop Jo?" Athmae said breaking the conversation.  
  
Jo glared at her then said through gritted teeth, "And this is Athmae. Athmae, Ashe."  
  
"Better be careful Palamon, I think Jo found someone to replace you in her heart." Athmae smirked.  
Jo blushed brightly, then turned back to Ashe, and continued to talk. Athmae leaned back in her chair, put her feet up on the table and put one on top of the other. Achmed glanced at her doing and then turned away. Athmae noticed the people around them were on edge. She felt someone was watching them. She glanced around looking through the confines of her hood, at any suspicious characters, then went back to listening to Jo's babble.  
  
Athmae had just finished her muttonless stew, and was again lounging back in her chair once again. She heard the sound of footsteps coming nearer. She touched Achmed's arm as if to tell him to let the person who was coming their way to come. Achmed nodded in ascent.  
The footsteps stopped right behind her, and a blade of dagger came to her throat. Athmae didn't move nor flinch. She acted as if the dagger wasn't even there. The person standing behind her finally spoke, "Well, well, well. It's been a long time. Hasn't it, Brat?"  
  
A smile spread widely across her lips, and was easily seen through her hood. "I guess it has been a long time, Jason." Athmae replied looking into her old comrade's eyes.  
  
"Gods, not you!!!" Palamon exclaimed.  
  
"Palamon is that really you? I thought maybe by now your corpse would have be rotten by now." Jason replied.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Well I don't mean to be rude, but I have places to go, things to steal, and maybe even people to kill. Oh yes, and Brat, if you get tired of traveling with ahem, prates, sorry, I mean Palamon, consider me an option." Jason said removing the knife from Athmae's throat. Then he whispered softly in her ear. "After all, a queen deserves better." He quickly bowed to her and left swiftly.  
  
"Who was that?" Rhapsody asked.  
  
"A very old friend." Athmae replied with a bit of question in her voice. Palamon rolled his eyes.  
  
ACHMED  
  
It had been 1 week since Achmed and his companions had left Beth Corbair. They could just see the rugged mountains of Carnif. Palamon was riding in back of Achmed, and Athmae was in front of him.  
Athmae pulled off her hood to enjoy the morning sunlight. Her dark hair seemed to absorb the sunlight. Except the two strips of white going down both sides of her head.  
Achmed found it peculiar how Athmae's hair turned out. The white strips were her mother's hair color, and the rest of her hair color, was from her father, him. Achmed smiled and was soon lost in memory of when he first saw Athmae in her mother's arms to when he saw her just after her mother had died. He just wished he could tell her he was her father. He recalled her telling him she wanted to meet her father. She had no idea that it was actually him whom she was looking for, and still didn't to this day. He had just simply said that he and Grunthor were good friends with her mother.  
  
"What's 'ong with ya Palamon? 'Ou look like 'ou've seen o ghost." Grunthor said patting Palamon on the back. Achmed spun around on his mount and looked back towards Palamon. He had forgotten all about Palamon's mind reading ability. Had he read his mind? He gave a piercing glare at Palamon, and sure enough Palamon gave a nod as if knowing what Achmed met to say. 


	4. Hidden Cavern

ATHMAE  
  
"We're going thorough there!!" Jo screamed. "Are you mad Achmed?"  
  
"Don't like it, tuff. I highly doubt you'll find a better way." Achmed replied.  
  
The six of them were standing in front of a long, winding tunnel going through the jagged mountains of the Teeth. The biting cold wind was whipping at their cloaks. Athmae could feel it stinging on her face and fingers. "We better go now, cause this isn't going to get much better." Athmae screamed trying to be heard over the wind. She pulled her hood over her head and followed after Achmed into the tunnel.  
  
After what seemed like weeks, the six travelers stopped in front of a large bolder. "Is this the spot?" Athmae hollered back towards Grunthor. He nodded and pushed the bolder to the side. Athmae spotted a torch on the floor. Rhapsody pulled two pieces of flint from her pack and attempted to light it, but failed. She tried again but the wind blew it out once again.  
  
"'Ere, let me 'elp 'ou 'ittle tuff" Grunthor said standing in front of the torch trying to block the wind. Rhapsody hit the two pieces of flint together once again and the fire lit.  
  
"See, I knew there was a reason we brought you along Grunthor," Athmae said sarcastically patting the giant on the arm, then entering the dark cave.  
  
"O that 'urts." He replied covering his heart and then stepped inside.  
  
"Whoa. Look at all this lute!" Jo said.  
  
"Yes, it's a lot. But don't touch anything. And I mean it!!" Achmed said.  
  
Athmae pulled down her hood and took a look around. It was a cavern of some sort. Books covered all most every wall, and treasure practically covered the entire floor. "This must have been dear Gwyilliam's stash." Athmae said to herself.  
  
"I think we'll rest here tonight," Achmed said.  
  
Athmae stood by Palamon and took in ever bit of the room. "Beautiful isn't? Ever seen so much gold. Makes a girl get itchy fingers." Athmae said breaking the silence. She turned her attention to Jo and walk towards her. "So what are we up to here, Jo?"  
  
"Just looking," Jo replied.  
  
"Right, and this just came out of thin air." Athmae said picking up a gold coin that had dropped from Jo's bag. She snatched Jo's bag and dumped the contents out. "Stealing are we. And poorly I might add. Tsk tsk. After Achmed told you not to touch anything."  
  
"What...How?"  
  
"Just be glad it wasn't Achmed who busted your arse." Athmae said flatly throwing the bag back to Jo.  
  
Athmae walked over to a large pile treasure and started examining a large gold vase. There was a red dragon, breathing fire painted on it. She traced the outline of it with her finger, and then tossed it back into the pile. Palamon walked up behind Athmae and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he handed her a piece of dried meat. She took it from him, tore a chunk out of it savagely, and then sighed deeply.  
  
"You look tired. You should get some rest," Palamon suggested. Athmae only nodded. She stood up and started to walk towards where her bag was when Palamon said, "Say Athmae,"  
  
"Hmmm?" She turned back toward him to hear what he was going to say.  
  
"Do you know anything about your father?"  
  
"Other than the fact that he left my mother one year after I was born, no. Why?"  
  
"Ohh, no reason. Just wondering." Palamon replied. He held Athmae's gaze a bit longer, then looked away.  
  
"Right. I'm going to go." Athmae said grabbing her pack and turning on her heel to the now burning fire.  
  
ACHMED  
  
Achmed watched as Athmae cleared a spot on the treasure-covered ground and lay down her sleeping mat down. He quickly went back to the book he was reading. Palamon came over to him and put one thumb into his belt that held his sword, and picked up a book with his other hand.  
  
"Bit of light reading?" Palamon asked throwing the book back down. Achmed just gave a halfhearted smile. Palamon's eyes wandered around the room then stopped on Athmae.  
  
Achmed glanced at him, then back to his book, and back again. He turned to see what Palamon was looking at so intently and then said, "You might want to put your eyes back in your head before they fall completely out. Or I burn them." Palamon quickly looked away. "It would seem we both now have our own secrets. But mine is less obvious."  
  
PALAMON  
  
Palamon lay awake on his sleeping mat, waiting for sleep to hit him, but it wouldn't seem to come. He rolled on his side towards Athmae. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. Palamon crawled over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She still didn't wake. He shook her gently and said, "Athmae, wake up." He could see she was breaking out in a cold sweat. "Athmae!" He lade a hand on her forehead, and recoiled in pain. He fell back on his back, put both hands on his head, and contorted his face in pain. There was a shearing pain going through his head, and he started to hear voices talking all at once. Suddenly, everything went black, and Palamon fainted. 


	5. Moot

PALAMON  
  
Palamon could hear a warm, soft voice speaking to him. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, and he felt cold. "Palamon are you ok?" the voice spoke out to him again. When his vision cleared, he could see Athmae kneeling over him with her hand on his forehead. "Want me to get Rhapsody?"  
  
"No. I'll be all right." Palamon replied laying his hand on hers. "Where is Achmed and Grunthor?"  
  
"They went to go recruit. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
"Good." Athmae said snatching her hand away and standing up. "Then you can make breakfast." Before walking away Athmae kick the side of Palamon's leg hard.  
  
"Ouch!" Palamon wailed holding his leg "Should have just said I was on the verge of death." He sat up on his sleeping mat and remembered what had happen last night. No wonder Athmae couldn't sleep at night. All he saw was a house burning and a woman screaming. Palamon was lost in thought when Athmae's constant tossing of gold coins at the back of his head interrupted him. He turned toward her and glared at her. She lazily picked up a gold vase, looked at it, then back at him as if going to toss it at his head. "Alright! All right! I'll get your damn breakfast." He said standing up quickly.  
  
ATHMAE  
  
Athmae closed her eyes and let the wind brush across her face. She was hidden within the shadow of a cliff waiting for her Que. She could see Blog of all ages, stretched out through out the Moot. She couldn't believe she offered to help Achmed with his 'Being king of the Bolglands' plan. She could hear him announcing his position. There was a loud uproar from below and a spear landed just beside her head. This was her Que.  
Athmae slowly got up and walked to the edge of the cliff. She could feel all eyes on her as she walked forward. She jumped down to the ground and landed firmly on her feet. A large Blog stood in front of her and yelled at the top of its lungs. He pulled a large ax from his back, and sung it wildly at Athmae. She dodged it every time, just by stepping slightly to the side. Within a blink of an eye Athmae had drawn her sword. She slid through the Blog's legs and rammed the sword just between them. The Blog doubled backward, but before he fell over, Athmae was already on her feet. She swung the sword at his head and watched it fall to the ground. Three more Blog were charging at her. From up on the cliff, Palamon threw a black ring toward Athmae. She caught it in mid-step, pressed a small button on the side, and four black and blue blades popped out of the side. She cocked her arm and threw the bladed disk with all her strength. The disk sliced through all three of the Blog and land in the Moot wall at a slant.  
She looked back up at Achmed and heard him say, "Anyone else?" There was nothing but silence. After the Moot slowly emptied, Athmae walked over to the Moot wall and placed her foot on the wall and pulled the bladed ring from it, then hooked it on her belt. When she reached the top of the cliff Palamon glared at her then said, "That was pitiful."  
  
"Excuse me for being rusty," Athmae retorted stepping on Palamon's foot and twisting it back and forth before she walked back to the Teeth.  
  
ATHMAE  
  
"What did you call this place?" Athmae asked Achmed.  
  
"The Cauldron," Achmed replied. "That hallway over there leads to my chamber so keep out of there."  
  
"Wow! Look at this room! It's huge!" Jo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah it is huge." Athmae replied. She looked at Jo and grabbed her by her pack and pulled her to the ground in front of the doorway. "But this one is mine." Athmae threw her bag in the room and slammed the door shut. Leaving Jo with a scowl on her face.  
Athmae lade on her back on her bed. Her room was dark, just the way she liked it. Athmae slowly closed her eyes, let out a deep sigh, and said to herself, "I could get use to calling this place home." 


	6. Training room

ATHMAE  
  
Athmae opened her eyes and growled at the rapping on her chamber door. Everything in her room was still dark. She couldn't tell where her clothes were at on the floor, so she grabbed the quilt off her bed and wrapped it around her naked body.  
  
"I'm coming! Geez." She said walking to the door. She grabbed the handle and flung the door open. "What?" Palamon was standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" He asked.  
  
"Fine. Now what do you want?" She retorted.  
  
"Hmmm...What do I want?" Palamon said softly playing with a piece of Athmae's hair. "I've got something to show you. Follow me."  
  
"Don't I have time to put clothes on?"  
  
"No." Palamon said flatly pulling on Athmae's arm. She growled, pulled her bedroom door shut behind her, and followed after Palamon.  
  
The Cauldron floor was cold on Athmae's bare feet. Even though it was still dark Athmae could tell it was early morning. Palamon stopped in front of what looked like a staircase. Athmae looked at him questionably.  
  
"You wanted to show me a staircase? I've seen plenty." She said dully.  
  
"No, that's not what I was going to show you." Palamon replied taking a torch off the wall, and walked down the staircase. Athmae pulled her quilt closer to her and followed after him.  
  
The staircase was long and winding. Palamon stopped at the bottom of the staircase then stepped to the side, and held out his torch to Athmae. "This is what I wanted to show you," he said. Athmae took the torch from him and walked around. It was a vast room, with a few chains dangling from the ceiling. She squatted down and looked at the floor. It was white tile. She stood back up and looked up at the ceiling, then walked over to the other edge of the room. Athmae stopped abruptly and looked down. She was stand on the edge of a cliff.  
  
"So what do you think?" Palamon asked.  
  
"It's a nice place." Athmae replied.  
  
"I know your thinking what I'm thinking because I can read your mind." He smirked at her.  
  
Athmae hit Palamon in the arm and said, "Would you stay out of my head!"  
  
"Ok, ok!"  
  
"So, what was I thinking."  
  
"Turning this place into a training room."  
  
Athmae glared at him then said, "I really don't like you sometimes."  
  
"Ohhh you'll get over it." Palamon replied. "So I was thinking we could make or find some weapons, make some shelves, and a few more obstacles, and this place wouldn't be a bad spot for training."  
  
Athmae nodded in agreement then said, "Sounds good. But we started working on it later."  
  
"How much later?"  
  
"Ohhh after I eat something, and get dressed later."  
  
"Why? You don't want to work in just a quilt." Palamon smirked again trying to keep from laughing. Athmae glared at him then turned on her heel back to the staircase and walked back up to the Cauldron.  
  
Athmae swiftly crossed the room to her chamber door and stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "Following Palamon, down to a dark room, with nothing on but a quilt. Supicous." Athmae turned around and saw Achmed sitting sideways on his throne.  
  
"Right. Like I would ever do anything with that arse rag." Athmae replied opening her chamber door and entering it. After she had shut the door Achmed smiled to himself.  
  
Athmae leaned on her door then sighed deeply. She crossed over to the other side of the room while throwing the quilt back on to her bed. She slipped on her black leather pants and black leather vest, while looking for her boots. When she found them she slipped them on, grabbed her hair tie, and strapped her vest together. Then opened the door once more and walked out.  
  
Athmae was leaning over a map while quietly talking to Grunthor about army tactics. Jo was talking to Rhapsody when Palamon walked in from the training room, and walked over to Athmae. "Well everything is finished. Come have a look." He said. She walked to the cliff that looked down on the training room, and gazed down at it. Jo looked over curiously at them. "Jo come here for a moment." Athmae said. Jo walked over to Athmae and Athmae put her arm around Jo. "You see this room Jo?"  
  
"Yes," Jo replied.  
  
"It has over 100 pieces of weaponry. And just about everything a person needs for intense training." Jo smiled up at her and Athmae was smiling back. "And guess what?"  
  
"What?" Jo replied excitedly.  
  
"Your not allowed to use it." Athmae said still smiling. Jo's smile on the other hand, faded off her face quickly. 


	7. Spazing

As the months past, the Bolglands slowly formed into a colony. Achmed, Rhapsody, and Grunthor always had their hands full. Palamon and Athmae usually were helping Grunthor or in the training room. Jo was always left to babysit Rhapsody's "grandchildren".  
Athmae was lounging back in her chair at the dinner table, trying to balance a dagger on her index finger. Jo was sitting across from her also playing with her dagger. Athmae stuck the dagger back in her boot and pulled out her bladed ring. Jo looked at it in amazement, and jumped as Athmae triggered the blades.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that?" Jo asked.  
  
"Made it." Athmae replied. "Listen I'm going to Rhapsody's place. Want to come?"  
  
"Careful Athmae, you are starting to sound nice to me."  
  
"Must be something in the air."  
  
Jo and Athmae knocked on Rhapsody's door, but there wasn't any answer. "Guess she isn't here." Athmae said. "Well, I guess we should go back. Jo nodded.  
Athmae and Jo climbed back into the boat and slowly made their back across the lake. Athmae was lounging in back of the boat with her arms behind her head, and her eyes closed. Jo was sitting in the front rowing.  
  
"You know you can get off your fat ass and row!" Jo exclaimed.  
  
"No, you're doing just fine." Athmae replied sitting back up. "Besides we're almost there." Athmae stood up and stretched. As she did Jo stood up too, to ease the boat into the shore with the paddle. She turned around and accidentally smacked Athmae in the butt, and she went hurdling into the water. Jo looked at her in shock.  
  
"Ath...Athmae...I'm so sorry." Jo stuttered trying to keep from laughing, but failed miserably.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny. Well this is even funnier!" Athmae said pulling on Jo's arm and watching her topple into the water.  
  
"Oh this means war!" Jo screamed as Athmae ran up on the bank. Jo got up and scrambled after her.  
  
Athmae turned her head back toward Jo still running and said, "You're going to have to run faster than that Josephine!" Athmae slipped and slid down a muddy bank.  
  
"Athmae where are you?" Jo asked. Smack! Thick, black mud slid down Jo's face. She walked to the edge of the bank, and slipped down next to Athmae. Both of them were laughing and rolling around in the mud.  
  
PALAMON  
  
Palamon was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. "Where the hell is she!" He said out loud. "She was going to meet me here an hour ago!"  
The door to the Cauldron open and Jo and Athmae walked in covered head to toe in mud. They were laughing uncontrollably and had one arm around each other, trying to hold themselves up.  
"Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting here for an hour!"  
  
"Lighten up...Palamon." Athmae said walking around Palamon. She stopped in front of him and slowly came closer to him. "I got something for you." She was gazing into his eyes. He felt something slimy on his chest and looked down. Athmae had stuck mud on his chest and was smearing it around, and was laughing.  
  
"That is it!" Palamon exclaimed picking up Athmae by the waist, flinging her over his shoulder, and walking into her room.  
  
"Damn it Palamon it was a joke." Athmae screamed. Palamon walked swiftly into Athmae's bathroom and tossed Athmae into the tub. She struggled to get up but Palamon placed his foot on her stomach to keep her from getting up. "Palamon you basterd! Get your foot off of me!" Palamon noticed two buckets of water near the tub. He picked one up and dumped it on Athmae. She gasped as the cold water hit her.  
  
"Not enough water you say. Well, here is another bucket." Palamon said dumping the second bucket of cold water on her. He dropped the bucket on the floor and walked back to the door. Athmae kicked the side of her tub. "Herkin!" She screamed. Palamon slammed the door behind him, then turned to Jo and said, "She needn't a time out."  
  
Everyone was at the dinner table eating. Palamon was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table. Rhapsody was looking at his feet with annoyance, but he didn't seem to notice. They all turned their heads as they heard a door slam.  
  
"Palamon!" Athmae screamed.  
  
"Oh look, the bitch has finally awoken."  
"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically. Palamon glanced at Athmae. She was in a long white shirt and tight, black pants. He felt the blood rush from his face, as he looked her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper." He replied.  
  
"Oh really, and this was an accident!" Athmae exclaimed kicking the two legs on Palamon's chair that he was leaning on out from under him. "Arse rag!" She shouted back at him before she slammed her door shut.  
Achmed smiled broadly beneath his veil. "Shut up Achmed." Palamon said still lying on his back. Grunthor burst out laughing, along with Jo and Rhapsody.  
  
As Achmed past Palamon before going to the other room he said quietly to him, "Well Palamon, your dream came true. Athmae did get you on your back." He patted Palamon on the shoulder and walked off. 


	8. Queen

PALAMON  
  
Palamon walked to the door of Cauldron and opened it. He slowly walked down the halls till he got down to the blacksmith's place. He picked up a sword and tested its balance and sharpness. He threw the down the sword and said, "I need a drink."  
  
ATHMAE  
  
The room was bitterly cold than usually, and something was really disturbing Athmae. She sat up in her bed to think. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," She said to herself pulling on her shirt, pants, and boots.  
  
She walked out her door and opened Palamon's door only to find he wasn't there. His sheets were all tore apart and there were papers and clothes all over the floor. There was something shiny on the floor. Athmae bent down to pick it up. It was a bottle of whine that was all most empty. "Hmmm...I wonder." She said walking out of the room. She jogged to the Cauldron door and ran down the corridor to the tavern. The torches in the corridor flickered as she ran past.  
  
Athmae walked into the tavern doors and looked around. She spotted Palamon at a nearby table. He stood up and said, "Athmae! Come and have a...hiccup...drink with me!" Athmae put her hand on her face then walked over to him. She put his arm around her shoulder to keep him from falling on the floor.  
  
"Come on lets go." Athmae said softly trying to hold up Palamon's weight.  
  
"Where are we going?" Palamon slurred.  
  
"Up...stairs." Athmae replied dragging him into the corridor.  
  
When they finally reached the Cauldron door, Athmae leaned Palamon against a wall, and opened the door. Palamon slid slowly down the wall, but Athmae caught him before he fell to the floor. She dragged him all the way to his door and tried to stand him up. He swaggered over to his bed then turned toward Athmae and said, "Athmae, will you come to bed with...hiccup...me?"  
  
"Gods no!" She exclaimed pushing Palamon onto the bed. Palamon grunted then smiled at her as she took off his boots. "What you need is sleep. Cause tomorrow you're to have the biggest hang over." She walked to the head of the bed, undid his black leather vest, and pulled it over his head, making him lift up a bit and smacking his head on the headboard when she took it off. Palamon was still smiling at Athmae. She threw the covers over him and walked to the door.  
  
"You forgot my pants!" Palamon yelled after her as she shut the door.  
  
Athmae paid no attention to his comments when he was drunk. Whenever Palamon was depressed about something he would get very drunk. She was always the one who made sure he never did anything extremely stupid. She closed her bedroom door once again, took off her clothes, and climbed back into bed.  
  
"Arggg." Palamon moaned resting his head on the table the next morning.  
  
"Here, drink this." Athmae said setting a tall mug in front of Palamon's face.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Does this hurt?" Athmae asked touching Palamon's temple.  
  
"OUCH! Yes!" Palamon hollered.  
  
Athmae laughed at his expense. "You should stop drinking so much, that way you won't have these nasty hangovers in the morning!" She replied meekly pinching his cheek. Palamon waved his hand at her to stop.  
  
The door to the Cauldron slammed open as Achmed enter the room looking furious. Shortly after, Grunthor entered the room with two men flung over his shoulders. Achmed sat down in his throne sideways and watched as Grunthor threw the two men in front of him. Athmae panted Palamon on the head and walked over to Achmed and leaned on the side of his throne. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Thieves were snooping around the Bloglands." Achmed replied.  
  
"We swear we just passing through." The first thief said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. The second thief gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Want me to slice of their heads?" Athmae asked pulling out her bladed ring.  
  
"What, you're going to kill me with that ring princess? Like to see you try." The first thief retorted. Athmae started to stand up when the second thief elbowed the first on hard in the rib. "What!" he yelled at the second thief.  
  
"Tha...That's" The second stuttered pointing toward Athmae. The first looked over toward Athmae and went pale. "Quit staring or I'll tare your eyeballs out" Athmae said forcefully.  
  
Both the thieves bowed down their heads and the first said, "We're dreadfully m'lady. We didn't realize who you were. I'm Tredic and this is Alric. "  
  
"Whoa, back up! M'lady?" Athmae exclaimed.  
  
"You...You don't know?" Tredic said looking up in shock.  
  
"Know what?" Palamon asked walking towards the two thieves, and swayed when he stopped. Both Tredic and Alric's faces turned white again.  
  
"After you and Athmae disappeared 1400 centuries ago, you were considered the best these in the land." Tredic explained. "And both of you were renounced as King and Queen of the Forlorn Thieves. But since then other people took the king and queen title. But you two are still known as the best...in some circles of our community."  
  
"That's what Jason meant by queen." Athmae said out loud.  
  
"No way!!" Jo exclaimed hopping off the stairs. "You're the Queen of Thieves Athmae? Athmae Grieff?"  
  
Athmae nodded. "That means you too must be Forlorn Thieves." Athmae said.  
  
"Indeed we are M'lady." Tredic replied.  
  
"Well Jo this is your chance to join the Forlorn Thieves." Athmae said smiling at her.  
  
"No that's ok." Jo replied.  
  
"What?" Athmae said the smile washing off her face.  
  
"I want to train under the best."  
  
"And that would be"  
  
"You! Duh!"  
  
"No, no, no!" Athmae said walking away.  
  
"Please!" Jo pleaded walking with her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No." Athmae said slamming her door shut in Jo's face.  
  
"Grrrrrr." Jo growled and stamped her foot. 


	9. Dinner

ACHMED  
  
Achmed walked out of his chamber doors and spotted Athmae leaning back in a chair looking at a book. He sighed deeply and walked over to her. "Where is everyone?" He asked her.  
  
"Jo is getting fighting lessons from Palamon and Grunthor, and Rhapsody is at her place. And I am here, bored out of my mind." Athmae replied throwing the book on the table.  
  
Achmed laughed then said, "If you want you can have dinner with me in my chambers."  
  
Athmae looked at him, smiled, and said, "Well I have nothing else to do."  
  
After Achmed and Athmae finished their meal, Achmed poured whine into two glasses, gave one to Athmae, and set his down on the small table. He took off his cape and veil, exposing his veined face. Athmae hardly ever saw his whole head. She stood up and took a drink from her whine glass.  
  
"So how'd you make your success at being a thief?" Achmed asked.  
  
"Well mostly by being a whore." Athmae said flatly.  
  
Achmed choked on his whine then backwashed it into his glass. "What?" He said in shock.  
  
"Well I wasn't a real whore," she replied. "See what Palamon and I did was find the richest warlord in the area. We knew at some point in time he would go to a whorehouse. So we picked out a costume that a whore might wear. And I would, in most cases, have to put it on and act like a horror."  
  
"In most cases?" He interrupted her.  
  
"Well there was this one time where our target liked...husky, big women." Athmae paused and laughed. "So I switched places with Palamon. And he had to wear this really low cut dress, and a wig."  
  
Achmed laughed into his glass and tried to picture Palamon in a whore's clothing. "You didn't...you know...actually sleep with them?" Achmed asked.  
  
"Gods no! Palamon knows lots about herbs and plants. So he made this powder that will knock you out for several hours. And I slipped that into the target's drink. Then I'd take him up into the room. He goes down like a tone of bricks, and from there I rob him blind."  
  
"Why did you become a thief?"  
  
"To survive I guess." Athmae replied looking into Achmed's mismatched eyes. Achmed looked down into his glass and swirled the contents around. "I'm going to go. Thanks for the dinner and conversation." She handed him back the empty glass. As he took the glass from her, he gently touched her fingers, and instantly he felt his veins sooth.  
  
"You know if you need to talk about something, I'm always here. We could do this again...if you want." He said to Athmae just as she reached the door.  
  
"Thanks," she replied opening the door and walking out of Achmed's chambers.  
  
Achmed pulled back his black, silk sheets and climbed in bed. He was lost in thought. Was it his fault Athmae joined the Forlorn Thieves? It was and he knew it. He had the chance to stick around and raise her, but he choose to leave. Achmed sat up and rubbed his dark hair back and forth. He got up out of the bed and got dressed, but didn't bother to put his veil or cloak on. Leaving his head uncovered.  
  
Achmed slowly opened Athmae's door, and silently walked in. Athmae was moaning in her sleep. Just as always. Walking closer to the side of her bed, he could hear her heartbeat pounding inside of his head. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her. She was still moaning. He gently slid a hand on her forehead and her moaning stopped. He smiled and placed one hand on hers. "Someday I'll tell you Athmae." Achmed said softly to his sleeping daughter. Standing up, Achmed kept his gaze on Athmae, then bent down and softly kissed her forehead. He looked back at her one last time and silently walked back out the door.  
  
ATHMAE  
  
Athmae walked out of her room the next morning feeling refreshed. She saw Achmed packing a bag and walked over to him. "Are you going some where?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to pay a visit to our dear friend Tristan."  
  
"What, to tell him his whole army is dead and eaten? You'd think the stupid pratt would figure out sooner or later that his army is gone."  
  
Achmed smiled at the comment and said, "I'll be back in a week or so." He patted Athmae on the shoulder and left.  
"We must be leaving too M'lady." Tredic said. "But if you should ever need us, let the wind hear your call." Tredic and Alric pulled up their hoods, bowed, and left swiftly.  
  
"One bloody little war and they go running for the hills." Athmae said to herself. 


	10. War with the Shing

ATHMAE  
  
The sun was shining on the Krevensfield Plain, and there was a light warm wind that blew across the plain making the tall grass look like a sea of gold. Athmae was resting in the tall grass, with her arms behind her head. She had been lying there for hours, just like she did when she was younger. Athmae's horse was lying next to her, lazily nibbling the grass around him. He slowly stood up and nudged Athmae's shoulder with his nose.  
  
Athmae moaned then said, "Time to go already?" She rolled on her side and closed her eyes again. "Just a bit longer Diablo, I promise." Diablo whickered at her and stamped his front hoof. She looked up at him, and stood up. "Fine let's go back. Have it your way." She said grabbing Diablo's reins. The both of them trudged back through the plain to the Cauldron.  
  
She opened the doors to the Great Hall only to find lit candles on the dinner table. "Rhapsody? Jo? Palamon?" She called out. There were two plates lade out on the table, with food on both of them. Athmae walked into the living room and saw a great deal more of lit candles. Palamon was lying on the couch with one leg over the top.  
  
"I take it you're waiting for me?" Athmae said leaning over the top of the couch.  
  
"Yeah." Palamon replied looking up at Athmae.  
  
"Did you light all these candles for me too?"  
  
"No. Rhapsody thought it was too dark in here. By the way, Achmed came home a few hours ago."  
  
"Did Rhaps also make dinner?" Athmae asked.  
  
"Nope, I did. Let's eat." Palamon replied standing up.  
  
After the two companions finished their meals, they went back into the living room. Athmae leaned on the back couch and looked back at Palamon. She looked at him a bit closer then said, "Palamon, you look like you put on a few pounds."  
  
"Oh really! I have been down in that training room more than you have. And you tell me I'm getting fat? Let me tell you your not looking as thin as usual either!" Palamon replied walking closer to Athmae, putting both his hands on either side of her.  
  
Athmae poked his stomach then said, "Oh and that's all muscle!"  
  
"And you have bony hips!" Palamon retorted pinching her hips. She squealed and fell towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Palamon's knees buckled from beneath him and laded on his back while pulling Athmae on top of him. She lay a top of him looking down into his green eyes. Her eyes roamed around his whole face. She ran her finger over his goatee then ran her whole hand through his blonde, tinged black hair. Palamon put his hand on the side of her head, and started to stroke her hair gently. Athmae moved her hand back down to his earlobe, and held his dagger earring in her hand while stroking it with her thumb. Palamon leaned up to kiss her when the both of them heard a door slam. Athmae quickly jumped off Palamon, rolled over the back of the couch, and sat down looking into the fire like nothing happened. Palamon quickly stood up after her and leaned over the back of the couch.  
  
Rhapsody stormed into the Great Hall, followed by Achmed and Grunthor. She ran and got her armor, when she came back she said, "I'm going with you two."  
  
"Are 'ou sure 'ou want to go through with this?" Grunthor asked her. Rhapsody only nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Athmae asked hoping over the couch.  
  
"The Hill-Eye are attacking. And I sense a Shing nearby." Achmed replied. Palamon went pale.  
  
"I'm going along with too. You're going to need all the help you can get."  
  
"No. You should stay here. It's too dangerous." Achmed said.  
  
Athmae lifted her eyebrow at the comment and said, "I can take care of myself, thanks."  
  
"I think Achmed is right on this one." Palamon interjected.  
  
"Bugger off! I'm going weather you like it or not!" Athmae shouted and went and grabbed her belt, sheathed her sword in her scabbard, and hooked her bladed ring on to the belt.  
  
"Athmae please reconsider! I don't want to stand by your grave!" Palamon said stepping in front of her. Athmae gave him a cold, piercing glare, and pushed past him. As the others rushed out the door he said to himself, "Gee, can't tell Achmed and Athmae are related." He ran and grabbed his sword, then ran after his companions.  
  
"Through that cave up there!" Achmed shouted pointing ahead. The field was covered with dead firblogs. The five of them were on horseback riding through the slaughter to a near by cave. A firblog swung its ax and cut Athmae's arm. Making her grit her teeth in pain. The ax didn't penetrate the skin deeply, but only made blood run down over her arm and sleeve.  
  
"Can we pick up the pace?" Achmed yelled again.  
  
"We could 'ut there are so 'any of these buggers!" Grunthor shouted back up to Achmed.  
  
"Let me take care of that!" Athmae shouted riding ahead of the group. She pulled her bladed ring from her belt, triggered the four blades, cocked her arm back and threw it as hard as she could. The ring sliced through all the blogs that were in their direct path. The ring made a "u" back toward Athmae. She caught it, popped the blades back inside the ring, and hooked it back on her belt. She looked back at Achmed and smiled, then urged Diablo to go faster.  
  
The five of them quickly unsaddled and ran into the cave. There were bones scattered all across the cave. "You two stay here and make sure the Shing doesn't leave." Achmed said softly to Palamon and Athmae. Athmae watched as her three other friends disappear into the darkness. She sat on a rock and waited for them to come back, or a sign that they needed her.  
  
A few moments later, a loud scream vibrated off the cave walls and into Athmae's ears. Palamon and Athmae quickly looked at eachother then ran as quick as they could trough the dark cave.  
  
Athmae stopped abruptly and covered her mouth at the sight of Achmed lying on the ground twitching. She could see Rhapsody trying to fight off the Shing. Palamon charged toward it trying to help Rhapsody. Athmae slid on her knees and stopped near Achmed's body. She gently touched his chest and was lost at what to do. "Rhapsody help Achmed! I'll trade places with you!" Athmae yelled.  
  
The Shing's head turned slowly toward Palamon. He raised his claw up toward him. Black fire shot out and bond Palamon's arms, body, and legs. He felt as if his chest on fire. Palamon screamed in pain.  
  
"Palamon!" Athmae screamed. She and lunged on top of Palamon instantly breaking the black fire coils. The Shing recoiled in pain. Athmae looked down at Palamon, who was bearly conscious. Her hand came to rest on his right shoulder and he winced in pain. Athmae ripped open his vest and saw a burn mark in between his shoulder and chest. There were strange markings on the burn mark. Almost like the markings had been there for quite a long time, but faded. It looked as if the fire made the markings appear. Athmae gently touched just below the burn mark. Palamon reached over and placed his hand on hers. She ripped the bottom part of her cloak off, and wrapped it around Palamon's shoulder.  
  
Athmae picked up her sword and stood ready. The Shing kept avoiding her. "Why won't it attack me?" She asked herself quietly. After reviving Achmed, Rhapsody stood up and walked over to Grunthor's motionless body. The Shing came flying toward her; she had no way of avoiding it. Athmae ran in front of it and placed both of her hands on the Shing's faceless head. The Shing gave a high pitch scream then turned to ashes. Athmae stepped back and looked at both of her hands. Rhapsody knelt by Grunthor and started to sing in order to revive him too.  
  
Athmae walked back over to Palamon. She sat down next to his head then lifted him gently up and rested his head on her shoulder. She pressed her back up against the cave wall, and watched as Rhapsody was trying to revive Grunthor. Athmae slowly closed her eyes.  
  
She opened her eyes hours later to Rhapsody standing over her. "You don't really want to stay here do you?" Rhapsody said smiling.  
  
Grunthor walked over to Athmae, picked up Palamon, and flung him over his shoulder. "'Ere let 'e take that for ya." He said. Then he reached his giant hand down to her. She grabbed it firmly and he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Walking out of the cave Athmae felt a little dizzy, and stumbled over her feet a few times. They were nearing the mouth of the cave when Athmae lost her balance and fell to her knees. Achmed grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you back up to the Cauldron." He said softly to her and smiled. She gladly returned it. 


	11. Three Strangers

ATHMAE  
  
Palamon's room was lit with candles, and there was a fire going in the fireplace. Athmae was sitting in the chair next to Palamon's bed, with her feet crossed beneath her. Palamon was sitting up eating some soup that Rhapsody had made for him. Athmae looked at is freshly bandaged shoulder.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" Athmae asked.  
  
Palamon stopped eating his soup and looked at his shoulder. "Somewhat." He replied. "Listen, I'm..."  
  
"Don't. I figured it out once I saw the markings." Athmae said softly. Palamon looked at her in shock, then looked back down at his soup. "Nobody would willing give themselves over to the F'dor. Least I hope you didn't." She looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"I can reassure you that I didn't."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"And I wasn't possessed. I was just a tool for his bidding."  
  
Athmae could hear voices outside in the Great Hall. Achmed must be meeting with some more of those people that want in on the blog trading. She thought, slowly got off her chair and walking out the door.  
  
As she walked over towards the throne, she saw three figures standing in front on the room. The one nearest to her was bald and skinny. He had a ring for each finger. The person in the middle looked like a woman. She was medium height, at least as tall as Athmae. There was a black bandanna that covered half her face, and had eyeholes cut out in it. Athmae couldn't see her hair. It looked as if it was tided on top of her head and was hidden under her bandanna. She had tight black trousers and a loose, black shirt that was tucked into her trousers.  
  
The man on her right was cloaked. But Athmae could tell that he had wide shoulders, was muscular, and tall. He turned and looked at Athmae. He pulled down his hood to reveal a shaved head and brown eyes. "Athmae. My dear Athmae." He said walking over toward her. Athmae grabbed her knife from her boot and held it out at the man's throat. She went white as a sheet.  
  
"You come any closer than that and I'll slit your throat!" Athmae said firmly.  
  
"Come on Athmae don't you want to give your father a hug?" The man said.  
  
Athmae held the knife closer to his neck. "You...are not my father! You should even be aloud to live Cantross!"  
  
"I see you still remember our past together. I'm truly sorry. But it's been so long, and I have changed."  
  
A sword came to rest on the side of Cantross's neck. "You touch her and I will slice of your head." Palamon said pressing the sword harder into Cantross's neck.  
  
"Both of you drop your weapons." Achmed interjected. Athmae took away her knife and slipped it into her boot. But Palamon kept his sword at Cantross's neck. Athmae slowly walked away keeping her eyes on Cantross. When she was out of striking distance she wen to her chambers, and slammed the door shut. When Athmae was out of the room, Palamon lifted the sword from Cantross's neck, and limped past the other group of people and into the kitchen.  
  
"That will be all gentlemen, and lady." Achmed said dully. "Rhapsody has already shown you to your rooms and I bid you good day"  
  
The woman in between the two men was staring at Athmae's door intently. The bald, skinny man saw her and grabbed her arm, then said, "Excuse us". He dragged her out of the Great Hall. Cantross looked at the woman in hidden furry, bowed, and left after his two companions. Achmed rubbed his face with his hands, then got up from his throne and walked to the kitchen.  
  
CANTROSS  
  
Cantross walked swiftly toward his room. He saw his companion wizard shutting the door to his female companion's room. Cantross grabbed the skinny man's shoulder, pushing him inside, and pulling his ear roughly to his lips. "What the hell happened, Zeldran" He said through gritted teeth. "You said her past wasn't going to affect her!"  
  
"Drastic emotions can corrupt the spell." Then man named Zeldran replied.  
  
The woman walked over to Cantross, rested a hand on his shoulder, and said, "I can reassure that nothing has interfered with me."  
  
"Good." He replied stroking the side of the woman's face with the back of his hand.  
  
RHAPSODY  
  
Rhapsody knocked on Athmae's door. When she said come in she entered with a smile on her face. Athmae was in a black robe and had a towel wrapped round her head. She walked over to her chair near her bed and sat down with her legs crossed and propped up on her desk. Rhapsody sighed and sat on Athmae's bed.  
  
"So what do I owe this visit?" Athmae said bluntly.  
  
"Well, for one we haven't spoken for awhile." Rhapsody replied. "Two, I want to know what happened out there. I know your not easily shaken like that. And I know when I looked into your eyes I didn't see hate, I saw fear."  
  
Athmae stared blankly at Rhapsody. When she finally could muster up words she said, "When I was young...after my father left my mother...she remarried. She thought she owed her mother, something like that." Athmae paused and took off the towel around her head. Letting her wet hair fall to her shoulders. "The man she married was chosen by her mother, of course. He wasn't, let's say the model kind of guy. He slept with other women, and my mother knew it. But she never did seem to care. Late one night, he came home drunk. All I can remember is my mother coming into my room, picking me up, and saying we're leaving. When we got to the door he came behind my mother and stuck a knife in her back. Severing the lower spinal cord. She dropped me on the floor and told me to run. I can still her hear scream in pain. He came at me with the knife, but I didn't get cut that badly. I remember, him standing over me with the knife in his hand, when suddenly, his face went slack. When he fell to the ground, there was a knife stuck in his back. He took out the knife in his back and stuck it into my mother's heart. My uncle was there too. He came up behind him and slit his throat. My uncle picked me up in his arms, and we left. And I've hated that basterd my mother married ever since."  
  
Rhapsody walked over to Athmae and crouched down beside her. Athmae looked on the verge of tears, but her eyes were not watery. She just looked like she was dead inside. "What was the man's name?"  
  
"Cantross." Athmae replied through gritted teeth. 


	12. Identities Revealed

RHAPSODY  
  
There was a small child, no older than one, sitting on the living room floor. She got up and wobbled over to the woman on the couch. The woman had long wavy, white hair. The woman picked up her daughter and set her on her lap. She stood up and took the little girl outside. There was a man standing against the house. He took the little girl from the woman's arms, and hugged her. The woman watched as her husband played with their daughter. The man came back over toward the woman and handed back the little girl. He picked up a bag near the woman's feet. He hugged his daughter one last time, and embraced his wife before kissing her goodbye. The woman hugged her daughter tighter to her, and watched as her husband rode off into the horizon.  
  
Rhapsody woke up in her chambers, in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. She placed a hand to her forehead and tried to clam down her breathing. Was that a vision? Or was it just a dream? She thought to herself.  
  
Slowly, she got dressed and exited her chambers to the Great Hall. She couldn't get that image out of her head. The image of that little girl was burned into her mind. She felt closeness to this girl. Almost as if she knew her somehow. Rhapsody tried to shake the thought from her head, but it still lingered there vaguely.  
  
As Rhapsody sat down at the dinner table Grunthor said, "'Ello, there duchess!"  
  
"Mor...Morning Grunthor." Rhapsody yawned while sitting down in her chair.  
  
"'Ou look terrible. 'Ad dreams?"  
"Something of the sort. Though I don't think it was a dream. I think it was a vision."  
  
"'Ou mean 'ike somethin' that's going to 'appen?"  
  
"No. More of a...of a memory I think."  
  
"Is there anything that seemed to stand out?" Achmed interjected.  
  
Rhapsody thought for a moment then said, "There was a little girl. No older than one at the most. I...I felt like I knew her somehow."  
  
"Did you see anyone else?" Achmed said curiously.  
  
"I guess I saw her parents but both their faces were blurry. But I remember the mother had long white colored hair." She replied. Rhapsody laded one side of her head on the table and thought. Athmae walked past the table towards her chambers. Rhapsody's eyes wandered onto Athmae's hair, and realization struck her. Athmae's hair was dark brown with two white stripes on each side of her head. The little girl from her vision had the same color hair, and the same deep blue eyes.  
  
"That's it." Rhapsody said quietly sitting back up in her chair.  
  
"What's it?" Achmed said.  
  
"The little girl from my vision...it's Athmae." Rhapsody replied. Both Grunthor and Achmed went very quiet. "Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Come with me." Achmed said flatly.  
  
Achmed left Grunthor at the table and lead Rhapsody to his chambers. When they were inside Achmed sat on his bed and rested his chin on his folded hands. "Athmae was your daughter isn't she." Achmed looked up at Rhapsody. "Now it all fits! I see the resemblance. The attitude sure is the same. And of course the fact that you both hate mutton. Why didn't I see it before!"  
  
"Good job at figuering it out, but I have something important to tell you. Athmae doesn't know that I am her father." Achmed said. Rhapsody looked at Achmed in shock.  
  
"Why don't you tell her. I bet she is dying to..."  
  
"Mind your own business." Achmed cut her off.  
  
"Your wife looked beautiful from what I could tell." Rhapsody said breaking the silence.  
  
"She was very beautiful." He replied closing his eyes trying to remember his wife's looks.  
  
"It looked like you loved Athmae dearly."  
  
"I still do." Achmed said softly opening his eyes and looking at Rhapsody.  
  
"Does Grunthor know?" She asked.  
  
Achmed nodded and said, "Technically, he is her godfather."  
  
Rhapsody smiled then said, "If that's all, I'm going to leave now." Achmed nodded in ascent.  
  
CALLISTO  
  
Callisto was wandering around in the Great Hall looking at all the objects. If either Cantross or Zeldran knew that she was in here they would be furious. But she did not fear them. She was glad she was free from the spell that held her. So when the time was right she was going to kill her two companions.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way. Grunthor stopped in front of her. And said, "'ell what are 'ou's doing here?"  
  
"Looking around." She said meekly. "Don't worry you have nothing to fear."  
  
"'Ow so?" He said.  
  
"Follow me." She replied grabbing his arm. She brought him into her bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"Didn't know 'ou 'anted me so 'ad, but Oi can't complain." Grunthor said taking off his helmet.  
  
"It's me Grunthor." She said pulling off her bandanna, letting her long white hair fall a little bit past her shoulders. "It's Callisto."  
  
Grunthor's jaw dropped. "'Oi...'Oi thought 'ou were dead."  
  
"I was. But I don't have time to tell you the whole thing. Just promise me that you won't leave Cantross alone with Athmae."  
  
"Achmed is really going to like o this."  
  
"Is that what he is being called these days? Achmed?"  
"Oi forgot. 'Ack then he was know as The Brother."  
  
Callisto walked to the door. Before leaving she turned towards Grunthor and said, "And 'Achmed' nor the others don't find out who I really am."  
  
Grunthor smiled. "It's 'ood to see ya 'ack."  
  
"Thanks. It's good to see you too."  
  
"And if 'ou ever get 'only, Oi'm always open." Gruthor said winking at her.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit have you Grunthor?" She replied smiling at him. "I'll see you around." Callisto opened the door and left silently. 


	13. Healing

ATHMAE

Jo, Palamon, and Grunthor were leaning back in their dinning room chairs, looking at Athmae throw daggers into the wall. Jo was beginning to see a pattern in Athmae. Whenever she was mad, worried, or frustrated she would throw daggers at the same wall for hours on end. Each one hitting its mark. It was if both the daggers and the wall were magnetized.

Both Athmae and Jo turned their heads at the sound of Rhapsody and Achmed's angry voices entering the room.

"I forbid you to go with him!" Achmed spat.

"Well I can't go alone now can I!" Rhapsody retorted.

"Then you won't go at all! I need you here!"

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_ Athmae went back to throwing her daggers into the wall, while keeping an ear open to the conversation. Achmed slowly turned his head toward Athmae in annoyance. Athmae didn't stop throwing.

"Grunthor can come with me then." Rhapsody said.

"I need him here as well." Achmed replied returning to the argument.

"If Oi 'ould make a suggestion," Grunthor interjected, "'ittle Athmae 'ould go 'ith the Duchess."

Athmae accidentally let the dagger in her hand slip and cut her hand... "_Hrekin!"_ She looked down at her hand and saw the cut going across her hand. Dark blood shined brightly all the way across her cut. She looked up and said "What? Me? Go where?"

"To find the dragon called Elynsynos, and give her this." Rhapsody said showing Athmae what looked like a dragon talon.

"And you need me why? Hell if I know the way."

"To keep an eye on Ashe." Achmed said through gritted teeth.

"So you changed your mind then?" Rhapsody said turning back toward Achmed.

"I suppose." Achmed replied still with gritted teeth. "I'm sure Athmae can take care of you."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"Come, come now Achmed," Athmae said wrapping her arm around Rhapsody. "The only thing that Rhapsody here should fear from Ashe is if he might jump her!"

Achmed smiled beneath his veil. But Rhapsody rolled her eyes at the comment. Her eyes came to rest on Athmae's bloody hand. "Let me help you with that." Rhapsody said reaching for Athmae's hand.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Athmae replied slowly trying to pull her hand away. Rhapsody grabbed her hand again and looked at it. She grabbed a cloth and poured water from a pitcher that was sitting on the table into a bowl. She dipped the cloth into the water and gently cleared away the blood. Athmae flinched, "It's cold!" Rhapsody looked back down at Athmae's hand and took a better look at her cut. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. The cut wasn't there anymore! It was as if there wasn't even a cut there!

"I could have swore you had a cut on your hand. What else would have made you bleed?" Rhapsody said looking utterly confused.

"I've always been a quick healer." Athmae retorted jerking her hand away. Achmed rushed over and took a look at Athmae's hand and looked up her in question.

"But this happened just a few seconds ago." Rhapsody said.

"Maybe I'm a really...really fast healer." Athmae added.

"I don't think so. I think it may be apart of your lore."

"Are you saying I can heal myself instantly?"

"Or if I'm correct," Rhapsody said grabbing Palamon's hand and pulling him to his feet, "you can heal others. Take off your shirt."

"What?" Palamon said taken aback.

"I can't heal him! I don't know how!" Athmae exclaimed.

"Just try," Rhapsody said calmly placing a hand on Athmae's shoulder. "Palamon, your shirt, please."

"All right, all right. If you wanted me to strip for you all you had to do is ask." Palamon said taking off his vest and throwing it to the floor. Rhapsody turned to Palamon and untied his bandage around his arm. The burn mark on his shoulder was still raw. Athmae carefully placed a hand over the burn. "Ahhhhhh! Your hands are cold!"

"Would you like me to place it somewhere else where it will create just as much discomfort?" Athmae snapped.

"No! That's ok."

"Then hold still." Athmae placed her hand on his shoulder again. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Palamon's burn mark. She opened one eye and removed her hand from the shoulder. The burn was still there. "I told you I couldn't possibly do it!"

"Maybe you need a certain...feeling." Palamon said reaching his hand behind Athmae. Athmae caught what he was doing and slapped his hand before it touched her. Achmed rolled his eyes.

"Ouch!"

"Concentrate arse rag." Athmae put her hand back on his shoulder once again and closed her eyes. She let her whole body relax. She felt her whole body start to tingle, and a warmth came out of her hand. She slowly let her eyes open and removed her hand. The burn mark was gone. Athmae stepped back in shock. Palamon looked at Athmae then back down at his once wounded shoulder.

Rhapsody smiled at Athmae then said, "See your just as good as any Namer."

Athmae returned the smile. She turned back toward Achmed when the room started to spin. She felt weak and tired. Achmed placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her distant eyes. "Athmae? Are you alright?" Achmed asked.

"Yes." Athmae replied shaking her head. "Getting back to that quest thing. When do we leave?"

"We leave tomorrow afternoon." Rhapsody replied. "But we can discuss this over dinner. I'll go fetch Ashe."

"Does he have to come?" Achmed said. Rhapsody shot him a poisonous glare. Achmed rolled his eyes.

"I'll skip dinner thanks," Athmae said walking towards her room. She walked in and looked down at her hand, it was shaking. Along with the rest of her body. Her vision started to blur. She heard her door shut behind her. She spun around toward her door and fell into Palamon's arms.

"Hey take it easy." Palamon said looking down at Athmae.

"I'm fine." She replied waving him off. Athmae stood back up and turned toward her bed, but fell backward into Palamon. He grunted and stumbled backward.

"Right, your just fine? You're not fooling me Athmae." Palamon sat Athmae on the bed. He could feel her body shivering next to his. He looked into her blue eyes and gently touched her shoulder. "Healing me took a lot out of you, didn't it?"

"Yeah it did," Athmae replied faintly. She noticed he still had his shirt off. She gently reached up and stroked where the burn mark once was. "But all that matters is that it's healed right."

Palamon set his hand on top of hers and said, "It was at your expense though." He clasped his hand around hers and stared into her eyes. "Thank you." He got up and walked out of her room.

PALAMON

Palamon shut the door to his room and leaned against it breathing hard. His heart was beating heavily in his chest. He walked toward his bed and fell back onto it smiling to himself. _That was the closest I've ever been to her. _He thought. _I want to be with her all the time. And to be closer._ Palamon closed his eyes and pictured Athmae and him sitting back on her bed holding each other's hand.


	14. Leaving

Cantross

The candlelight flickered dimly in Cantross's room. Not much but just enough to find whathe was looking for. Cantross stuck his hand under his pillow, and slowly pulled out a worn, brown sack with a golden hilt sticking out of one end. He pulled it out of the sack making a metallic ring. The sword gleamed brightly in the dim candlelight. He didn't notice Callisto standing in the doorway. She coughed softly to acknowledge her presents. Cantross spun around, he glared at her for sneaking up on him.

"Do I need to ask what that is for?" Callisto said walking slowly over to him. Her movement was fast and sleek, like a graceful cat. Ready to pounce at any moment.

She placed a hand gently on Cantross's that was holding the sword. She took it from him and held it up to the light. "Excellent, craftsmanship," Callisto said admiring the blade. "Where would the likes of you get such a magnificent blade?"

Cantross stroked the exposed part of Callisto's face softly and said, "Why from our master. He gave it to me for one specific deed. Tell me Callisto, do you know how to kill a person who knows how to heal themselves?"

Callisto eyed him curiously. "You mean you can not kill the person this sword alone?"

"Exactly! You need this!" Cantross held up a small vile with a lime green liquid inside. He tore off the cork to the vile with his teeth vigorously. He poured the lime green liquid on the flat top of the blade. He spread it on every inch of the sword with the brown sack.

"What in gods name is that?"

"This, is a very rare concoction. Once it enters the blood stream it will constrict the self-healing lore that the person possesses. Say the person had severe wounds and was bleeding badly, and this was in he blood stream…then theperson would bleed to death!" Callisto looked up into Cantross's eyes. They were tainted with malice. "By the setting sun of tomorrow, little Athmae will see light no more.

The bedroom door swung open and Zeldran rushed in slamming the door behind him. "What now!" Cantross said through gritted teeth.

"Sir we have a bit of a…of a problem." Zeldran stuttered.

"Yes?"

"It would seem Athmae is going on a little trip today, and won't be back for a long while."

"What!"

"Now, now Cantross," Callisto said calmly placing a hand on his masculine shoulder. "your plans will only be delayed for a little while."

Athmae

Athmae had just gathered up all her things she needed for her journey, and was walking swiftly down the tunnels of the Cauldron. She felt a dampness in the air around her. She stopped abruptly in her tracks and turned around quickly. She breathed in the air and spat on the ground.

"How un-lady like," a soft voice said coming out of the shadows.

"Unlike you Ashe, I'm not very much of a lady." Athmae retorted. Ashe smiled beneath his dark hood.

"I see Achmed doesn't trust me. Seeing he is sending one of his lackeys to come with."

"I am not Achmed's lackey! I work for no one but myself." Athmae's eyes were turning a sheering blue as her anger bubbled with in her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. Just curious." Ashe replied.

"More like testing my patients." Athmae mumbled.

There was silence as Athmae and Ashe walked towards Krevensfield Plain. She could see Joe and Rhapsody just a head, and just barely make out what they were saying. No doubt it was about Ashe. It made Athmae sick how Jo would flout around him, when she couldn't even see this man's face.

Athmae walked up to the two giggling girls who didn't realize she was even there. She cleared her throat. Rhapsody and Jo turned around. Jo went very pale as Ashe approached.

"Good morning Ashe. Morning to you too Athmae." Rhapsody said politely.

"Morning, are you ready yet?" Athmae questioned Rhapsody.

"We are waiting for your…" Rhapsody cut herself off quickly. "Achmed! There they are." Athmae raised her eyebrow in confusion.

Athmae stood and watched Rhapsody say goodbye to Achmed and Grunthor. The wind blew lightly at her hair. Tugging the few stray strands lightly. She could feel the morning sunlight beating on her back. Every inch of her body felt calmed and cool. Almost like she could go to sleep for eternity.

Palamon, who had been watching her intently, finally came over to her. Athmae looked up at him and stared at him for a few moments before he spoke. "Be careful out there. I like a Achmed, don't trust Ashe."

"Why? Ashe is no threat to me. In fact I'm leaving the danger. Because the nightmare that haunts me is still staying in the Cauldron." Athmae replied still holding Palamon's gaze. "Keep aneye on our guests. I have a feeling they're up to something."

Achmed was watching Palamon and Athmae speak to each other, before walking towards Athmae. He stopped in front of Athmae and glared at Palamon. Palamon looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. He stuck out his hand and shook hands with Athmae. "Take care." He walked back towards Grunthor at a slow pace not wanting to leave.

"You really don't have to go." Achmed said softly.

"Achmed, I would have gone even if Grunthor hadn't volunteered me." She replied. Achmed observed the look on his daughter's face, and saw a deep sorrow in her eyes. The look of loneliness mixed in with fright.

"I under stand. Watch yourself. And don't take any foolish chances." Achmed said. Athmae smiled and then nodded. Ashe and Rhapsody were walking towards them. Before Athmae turned she stuck out her hand for a handshake. Achmed looked at it and then looked up at her. Quickly he embraced her in a hug. Athmae was token a back. Achmed could hear her heartbeat pounding in his ears. He didn't want this moment to end.

Athmae slowly pulled away and said, "Take care Achmed." The words seemed to linger on the air. She turned and ran to catch up with Rhapsody and Ashe. Achmed closed his eyes shortly then watched as she walked into the distance.

Up on a high hidden cliff. Callisto stood looking down on the Blog king and his companions. Tears rolled down the soft skin of her cheek, as she heard the words of the Blog king's daughter. _Take care Achmed. _She dried her eyes with her sleeve of her black shirt, and walked back towards the Cauldron.


	15. Christopher

Athmae

_Athmae saw herself sittingat a tableat restaurant. She smiled as a man with dark brown hair, and shocking deep blue eyes sat down. He wasn't bulky with muscles, but was slender with a small build. He was wearing a white shirt with leather pants._

_The man held her hand and then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He kneeled down on one knee in front of her still holding her hand. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and revealed a diamond ring. The man took it out of the box and placed it on Athmae's finger on her left hand, and kissed her deeply one more time._

_Athmae saw herself with this man again but it was in a street this time. She was holding his hand and laughing along with him. He grabbed her around the waist and held her close. _

_Suddenly, ten men stepped out into front of them and one of them pointed towards the man. He stepped in front of Athmae to stop her from charging in. He called for someone, and when Athmae turned she saw her friend Jason coming towards them. The man turned toward Athmae and grabbed her by her shoulders and said, "Athmae what ever happens get yourself out of this town. Don't turn back here, I will find you if I live."_

_Athmae's eyes started to water, "Please don't do this Chris! There is too many of them! Let me help you!"_

_"Don't worry I can handle this. You'll see! We'll get married, I promise. I love you." The man named Chris replied placing a hand on Athmae's face. "Just go with Jason." _

_Jason took Athmae by the hand and pulled her away from her fiancée. Athmae followedJason to a back alley when she heard a scream. She spun around and saw Chris fall to his knees with an arrow sticking out from his heart. Athmae tried to run back but Jason grabbed her by her waist. _

"_NNNNNNNNooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Christopher!!!!!!" Athmae wailed as tears streamed down her face. She struggled to try to get to him but Jason's grip was too strong._

"Christopher!!!" Athmae exclaimed sitting strait up on her mat. She was in a cold sweat and her breathing was very heavy, as if she just got done running. Athmae placed her hands on her forehead and sighed. _Why did I have this dream again? I haven't dreamed of that day with Chris in years.Why didI start having these dreams again? This has been the second week so far._She looked around and saw Ashe looking at her awkwardly.

"Who is Christopher?" Ashe asked.

"Nobody," Athmae replied.

"If it's nobody then why do you have dreams about him?" Athmae looked at him in a blank stare. "For about two weeks now you have been mumbling "Chris" in your sleep. So who is he?"

Athmae kept staring at him before getting up. She stepped over the sleeping Rhapsody, and sat down next to Ashe. "Tell me why you're so interested in Rhapsody. And I'll tell you who he is."

Ashe stared at Athmae and said, "She is just one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Ashe seemed to drift off in thought. "So, whois he?"

"Hmmm?"

"Chris. Who is he?"

Athmae smiled and leaned back on the log and said, "Someone who was very close to me…and now is gone."

Palamon

Palamon was eating an apple in the kitchen in the Great Hall. It had been two weeks since Athmae had left. He missed her more than he thought he would. He leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply.

Achmed walked into the room and saw Palamon mopping in his chair for the 10th time this week. "Pull it together. It's only been two weeks and you are falling apart."

"What makes you think that?" Palamon said trying to cover up his sadness.

"You have been mopping around the Great Hall ever since Athmae left. By the way I have a meeting with a new guard. I need you to see what his motives are."

"You mean tap into his head and find out if you can trust him."

"Something like that." Achmed said smiling.

"Fine, I guess I don't mind being at your disposal."

"So glad you agree. Now get off your lazy arse and come with me."

Palamon got off his chair and walked into the throne room with Achmed. Achmed sat down side ways in his chair and Palamon leaned along side of it. "Grunthor show the boy in."

Grunthor came back into the Great Hall with a man wearing black and red armor. He dropped down onto one knee in front of Achmed. "Your majesty. I would be honored if I could be a part of your royal guard." The man spoke.

Palamon went pale he walked over to the man kneeling on the floor. Achmed stared at Palamon is confusion. "Christopher?" Palamon asked. The man lifted his head at the calling of his name to reveal shockingdeep blue eyes. He went pale too at the sight of Palamon.

"Palamon?" Chris asked.

"I thought you were dead." Palamon questioned.

"Who is this?" Achmed interrupted.

"This is Christopher. And I don't need to read his mind to figure out what his motives are. Question is how did you know where she was?"

Chris smiled, "One Palamon, you can not stop love. Two a little birdie told me."

"Jason, you bastard." Palamon muttered under his breath. "Ohhh, Athmae is going to love this."


End file.
